


Pink Cat

by Xerenya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brought to you by feminism and J-Pop, F/M, Implied Gajeel/OC, Laxus is a misogynistic asshole, Mention of Cana because she's funny AF, Mention of Levy, Product of High Sugar Intake, Product of a sleepless night, Sorry GaLe fans, Sorry Laxus fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerenya/pseuds/Xerenya
Summary: Rosalie Lockhart already has a lot on her plate; being a professional singer while juggling the various jobs she does for her guild, Fairy Tail, never fail to make her life a little bit stressful. But when a brawl at the guild hall turns into an argument of which gender can do things better than the other, Erza decides that a more peaceful approach is called for, so she calls upon Rosalie to choreograph a dance routine to compete against the boys with in a dance contest.THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME SWEAR WORDS. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the lovely people who actually read the author's notes! I'd first like to suggest that you watch this AWESOME dance cover of the song "PiNK CAT" by GARNiDELiA that inspired this whole fanfic and so you can get a pretty good idea of what the dance looks like because lord knows I'm terrible at writing about people dancing. :)  
>  Watch it [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjZFKoje_m0)  
> Also shout-out to Miume (The blonde girl) for dancing that whole routine with a broken left arm. YOU THE REAL MVP!
> 
>    
> I'd also like to note that my character's inner thoughts are the stand-alone sentences in italics. :)
> 
> Enjoy the story, and maybe leave a comment if you liked it? Comments are my drugs, so gimme. xP

It was a bright and sunny day by the time Rosalie Lockhart found the energy to get out of bed and start her day. Settling on having her long brunette hair tied back in a braid, she hummed slightly as she went looking for her outfit for the day. 

_How hot is it outside? Maybe I should wear-_

There was a sudden knock on what sounded like her window.

Except the window was on the second floor of her house.

Curiously, Rosalie pokes her head out of her closet to find Happy hovering just outside the window, waving his arms frantically. Grimacing, she walks over to the window and lets him in, thankful that she was still wearing her robe.

“Hey Happy, what’s up? You look like you’ve witnessed a murder.”

“No, it isn’t THAT serious. Sheesh, you have a dark sense of humor, Rosalie.”

She merely shrugged in response.

“Anyway, Erza sent me to look for you. She wants you to come to the guild hall ASAP.”

Rosalie couldn’t help but stiffen uncomfortably at the mention of the fairy’s name. While she considered Erza a friend, she was still sort of intimidating. And knowing that she was seeking out someone in particular typically didn’t end well for the poor bastard. 

She paused for a moment, trying to remember if she had screwed something up on a recent mission they went on together or said something insensitive to her on accident. Drawing a blank, Rosalie turned back to Happy with a curious look on her albino skin.

“Laxus and Gajeel are having an all-out brawl and she needs your help to stop it since you seem to be the only one who can calm Gajeel down,” Happy quickly explained.

“Why doesn’t he ask Levy? It seems like she’s all he talks about,” she muttered bitterly.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Rosalie. He thinks of Levy as his little sister, not his girlfriend.”

“Says you.”

“But-“

“Anyway, I’ll head to the guild hall once I’m done getting ready. Thanks for coming all this way to find me. I appreciate it. And here,” she said, opening a drawer in her nightstand and pulling out a mysterious bag. As Happy eyed it curiously, Rosalie reached in and pulled out a small brown sphere that was no bigger than a marble.

But once the scent hit Happy’s nose, he flailed his arms in delight.

_Chocolate. One of Happy’s favorite sweets._

Happy gingerly took it from her outstretched hand and nibbled on it before saying his thanks and flying out the very window he came in from.

 

**-o0o- A Glorious Half Hour Later… -o0o-**

 

When Rosalie arrived at the gates to the guild hall, everything seemed to be quiet.

_Too quiet._

That is, until she opened the door and had to duck to avoid getting hit in the face by a flying mug. What had supposedly started as just Gajeel and Laxus going at it seemed to have started a fucking war within the guild hall. Gray had Natsu in a chokehold, Lucy was yelling at Gray to release Natsu, Levy was pulling on Gajeel’s arm to stop him from curb-stomping Laxus, as Laxus was yelling insults to Gajeel, and Cana was too busy getting plastered to even notice the chaos happening behind her back.

_Typical._

Rosalie jumps when someone gently grabs her elbow, though she relaxes slightly once she saw it was Erza. She flashed Rosalie a smile before pulling her into a side hug.

“Welcome back, Celestia. I’m glad you’re here. How was your concert in Hargeon?”

“It went great, but can you please call me by my actual name instead of using my stage alias?”

“Stubborn as ever. No matter. It’s time to end this death match.”

With that, Erza stepped onto one of the only tables in the guild hall that wasn’t smashed in one way or another, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

“ENOUGH!”

A deathly quiet followed after her outburst, nobody daring to speak for fear of pissing Erza off.

Until Lucy started laughing.

“And this is why women are better at everything.”

_You dumbass. You just started a whole different fight for NO REASON._

“Excuse you, noobie? Men are obviously the superior race!” Laxus boasted proudly, earning an approving cheer from the other men in the guild hall.

“’Superior race’? PLEASE. We could beat you all senseless, like everyone feels after hearing Gajeel sing!”

“I dunno what you’re talking about. I’m a pretty damn good musician.” Gajeel huffed while crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

“Well, then why don’t we settle this…disagreement in a more peaceful and less destructive way?” Erza said with a clap of her hands and mischievous glint in her eye.

_Peaceful? Less destructive?_

That didn’t sound like Erza at all.

And judging by the awkward silence that ensued, Rosalie wasn’t the only one thinking that.

“What did you have in mind, then?” Lucy prodded.

Erza smirks and points an accusing finger to the crowd.

“Why don’t we have a dance contest?”

“A WHAT?!” Laxus and Gajeel said simultaneously.

“You heard me. Three of you. Three of us. Girls against boys.”

 _Erza, you son of a bitch._

“It’s either you compete against us, or we win by default. Your choice, gentlemen.”

“Oh, it’s ON, motherfuckers!” Laxus roared.

“Fine then! The dance contest will commence a week from today! Gajeel, since you are a musician, you will pick a song and choreograph the routine for the other men you choose…” Erza trailed off before locking eyes with Rosalie, her mischievous smirk returning to her face once more.

“…And Rosalie, you will do the same for the women.”  


_Erza, for the love of god, WHY did you bring me into this?! You did this on purpose! ___

____

“Fine. We can easily beat Miss pop star over there.”

____

_Oh, HELL NO._

____

And just like that, that good old competitive spirit ignited within Rosalie.

____

“You wish! Your bodies could never handle the physical training I put myself through. I may not be physically stronger than you or Gajeel, but I know damn well that I can beat your ass in a dance contest!”

____

“Then it’s settled! Mirajane and Master Makarov will serve as our judges. Let’s get to work, people!” Erza said as she hopped down from her makeshift stage.

____

Rosalie barely had any time to think before all the girls in the guild hall except Cana flocked to her, peppering her with so many questions that she had to grab her head to keep it from spinning.

____

Finding her inner focus, she takes a deep breath before addressing the girls.

____

“All right, who here has ANY kind of dancing experience besides me…”

____

Every girl’s hand went up.

____

“…That ISN’T ballroom dancing?”

____

After a second or two, the only remaining hands in the air were Lucy and Erza.

____

“I figured as much. Lucy, Erza, let’s get out of here. We have some things to discuss.”

____

 

____

**-o0o- A Glorious Hour Later… -o0o-**

____

 

____

“Your house has a basement?” Erza questioned as Rosalie fished in her pockets for her house key.

____

“Yeah, I decided to make it a makeshift dance studio since there’s not really any other private place for me to practice.”

____

Once the trio was inside the house, Rosalie begins to head for a door in the living room. She twists the knob, opening the door and gestures for the girls to head down the stairs.

____

The basement truly looked like a small dance studio; there were mirrors covering the walls, surround-sound stereo speakers suspended in the upper corners of the room, and the floor was neatly finished with a glossy wood instead of stone. 

____

“Wow! This is amazing, Rosalie! Did you do all this yourself?” Lucy asked as the three began to change into the workout clothing straight from Rosalie’s closet.

____

“Sort of. My manager helped me set everything up.”

____

“This is astounding! I had no idea this room even existed!”

____

“Well yeah, what reason would anyone just go into my basement for?”

____

“Touché.”

____

“Exactly. Now then,” Rosalie says as she claps her hands together in front of her chest.

____

“What do you guys have in mind in regards to song suggestions?”

____

Lucy and Erza went quiet for a moment before Lucy broke it.

____

“What about that one song you sang in Crocus? It was called Pink something…”

____

“Are you talking about ‘Pink Cat’?”

____

“Yeah, I think that was it. The one where you had two backup dancers. You looked so confident when you danced to that song.”

____

“Then yes, you’re talking about ‘Pink Cat’….um,” Rosalie trailed off, pausing for a second to gather her thoughts before continuing.

____

“The routine isn’t exactly beginner-friendly. Maybe we should pick another-“

____

Lucy and Erza simultaneously shouting “No!” was more than enough to silence her.

____

“The more difficult the routine is, the better. Besides, one way to express emotions is through dancing, right? I want to feel the confidence you felt when you sang that song onstage that night,” Lucy said, a determined fire burning in her eyes.

____

“I agree. The routine may be a bit difficult for us, but if we practice every day, I am sure we will nail it.” Erza nodded with a satisfied smile.

____

“I mean, if you’re so sure about this, then I’ll teach it to you. But I’m warning you now; there’s a lot of training and time put into every routine I choreograph. And trust me, there will be times where you will want to punch me in the face because of how much of a perfectionist I am, but that’s what this routine is centered on; precision. If we can get the movements down pat, then we should be in good shape.”

____

An excited smile spreads across Lucy's face. _“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s get started!”_

____


End file.
